A day in the life
by cein
Summary: The ER throught the eyes of Dr Dave


DISCLAMER: "ER," the characters and situations depicted within are the  
property of Warner Brothers Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant  
c Productions, NBC, etc blah blah blah  
Apologies for any medical inaccuracies (I'm not a doctor)  
Apologies for any cultural inaccuracies (I'm not American)  
No apologies for spelling or grammar (that's Bill Gates fault cause I used his spell-checker)  
  
This story is rated extremely silly. But baby duck fans might like it.  
  
A DAY IN THE LIFE  
  
Dave strolled into the ER.   
  
"Morning Dr Malucci" said Mark "I hope you had pleasant journey?"  
"Well I helped an old lady across the street, rescued a cat from up a tree, reunited a lost kid with her parents and delivered a baby on my way here" said Dave "nothing really unusual"  
"Ah well. I'm sure there'll be a few trauma to liven up the day"  
  
"Dr Dave," said Yosh, suddenly appearing beside him, "would you care for some cookies? I baked them myself" He proffered a box piled high with a variety of flavors.  
  
Dave took a bite and said "mmm! These are great cookies Yosh. Thanks."  
Yosh smiled. "I'll leave them in the lounge so you won't go hungry"  
  
  
  
A few hours later Dave walked up to the reception desk where Abby was talking to Amira.   
When Abby noticed him she said, "Dr Malucci, I'd just like to say how amazed I was at the way you handled that last trauma. I never knew you could do that with two blocks of wood, a syringe and two cc's of mouse blood."  
Dave smiled "its just a little trick I picked up in Grenada. Next time I'll let you do the procedure"  
  
"That would be great." She paused for a few seconds "um...you remember my first day here, you said it was a tradition for residents to take their students for a drink? Well I was wondering if it's too late to take you up on that?"  
  
"Of course not. Tell you what. You let me know when you're free, and we'll sort something out."  
  
"Well actually tonight..."  
"Abby" interrupted Dr Chen "That patient we were working on in curtain 3. I need you to check for faecal leucocytes."  
  
Abby looked as if she was about to protest, but sighed and went off about her duties.  
Meanwhile Chen snuggled up to Dave, rested her hand on his butt and whispered in his ear "I don't have to wash my hair until tomorrow morning. Care to help me pass the time instead"  
"Why Jing-mei, I'd love to pass the time with you. Unfortunately tonight I'm helping out a soup kitchen for the homeless. But I'm sure we can organize something in the next few days."  
  
As Chen opened her mouth to speak, Amira spoke up "Dr Chen, I forgot to tell you. Romano wants to see you in his office ASAP."  
  
Chen managed to look both puzzled and nervous at the same time. "What does he want me for?"  
"Hey I just take the messages, I don't interpret them"  
"Damm. Dave I'd better go. We'll talk later ok "  
"Sure thing"  
  
Chen headed for the stairs picking up speed as she went.  
  
"I thought Dr Romano wasn't in today, Amira?"  
  
"Oh dear I must have made a mistake. Still no loss. Now how about you and me going for dinner tomorrow after my shift"  
  
"That would be nice, let me check my shift roster and I'll get back to you. Later"  
  
Dave strolled away towards the lounge. Amira watched him go and sighed "he's quite a guy"   
"You're telling me," said Yosh. Amira glared at him. Yosh backed away and said, "I think I'll get some more cookies."  
  
  
As Dave neared the lounge, he could hear raised voices coming from inside  
  
Kerry: "You can't fool me. I know why you're spending so much time in the ER, and it's NOT for surgical consults."  
Elizabeth "I don't know what you're talking about. If I'm the surgeon on duty of course I have to spend some time seeing patients in the ER"  
K: "Oh and I suppose it's just a coincidence that Dave is always on duty when you happen to turn up in the ER" (heavy sarcasm)  
E: "I can't help if I arranged, er I mean if our schedules coincide. Anyway you're a fine one to talk. How many shifts have you overlapped with Dave?"  
K: "That's completely different. I'm head of the ER. It's my job to get to know the ER residents" (unconvincingly) "anyway you just stay out of my ER unless you're summoned."  
E: "Or what, you'll get me deported as an undesirable alien?"  
K: "Worse, I'll tell everyone you're not a natural redhead"  
  
At this Dave decided to intervene. He pushed open the door of the lounge.  
"Good afternoon ladies, having a nice day?"  
"Hi Dave" they chorused and then glared at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Dave.  
  
"Dave" said Kerry sidling up to him "I'm working on a new research project, and I need someone to collaborate with me. Would you care to discuss it with me after work some day?"  
"Why Kerry, that sounds like fun. Lets do that"  
Kerry shot a triumphant look at Elizabeth, who said "Dr Weaver could I have a word with you in private"  
They moved out of the lounge. Dave could hear their voices recede in the distance. "Limey blow-in" "Tyrant" (and various other insults which can not be repeated here)  
  
He yawned and stretched out on the couch. So far he'd had three MVA's, two GSW's but no fatalities. He deserved a rest.  
  
  
  
The slamming of a locker door brought Dave back to reality. Chen was on her way out. "Oh sorry Dave, did I wake you?" she said insincerely.   
"No worries. Say how about getting some dinner or drinks after work?" he asked  
"In your dreams Dave" she replied "In your dreams."  
She went out the door.  
  
"Ok, be with you in five" said Dave as he settled himself back on the couch for round two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
